It's Hot
by xXkookyXx
Summary: Natsu goes to Lucy's apartment uninvited...Again! Having enough of his rude intrusions Lucy finally shows him a way to respect her privacy.


Sadly, **I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!**

**(But if I did; oh the things I'd add to this anime) *smirks evilly***

* * *

(Normal POV)

It was a hot summer day in Magnolia.

And when I say hot. I mean it felt like the sun was in your face, while you bathed in a tub of lava.

So, yeah. It was pretty hot.

Sadly, it was even enough for the ice mage. Gray couldn't cool himself or anybody else without his ice melting before him. And Juvia was too hot to even bother. So basically; everyone's screwed.

Except! A known dragon slayer.

Natsu.

Everyone envied him on days like these. Like how Gray dealt with the extreme cold, Natsu dealt with the extreme heat. So this sudden heat wave didn't bother him. Not even a smidge.

Though you don't find a fire dragon slayer in Magnolia everyday. Natsu was the only one able to bear the heat, and walk the fine streets of this city. Unfortunately, Natsu was walking alone today. For not even his flying exceed Happy could bear such temperatures.

Knowing that no one important would be at the guild in this 'weather'. Natsu strolled to his favorite celestial mage Lucy Heartfilia's apartment.

Even though he wouldn't admit it. Natsu cared strongly for this girl. He never understood exactly _why_; but he did.

He'd protect her ***even if it meant he had to die in the process***, he'd get jealous while she's around other men ***now this part he never fully understood. Why should he care who she talks or hangs out** **with?*** he'd care for her ***meaning he wouldn't leave her side, until she got better*** he'd sleep with her ***not in the way you're thinking, but he would sneak in and cuddle with her at night. Even if it meant** **she'd kick him out by morning*** he'd watch her ***not in the 'creepy stalkish way' but in a way of examining her body, expressions, movements. Anything that caught his attention and that seemed out of the ordinary*** he'd think about her ***He didn't understand this either. Sometimes he'd think** **about her in a way, you don't think about friends. And it left him to wonder and argue with himself for imagining such naughty thoughts***

Well, going back to it being a hot day-

Why don't you stick with Natsu, he'll tell you the rest.

(Natsu's POV)

I was walking down to Lucy's apartment. But while walking there something was…off

There were barley people out on the streets today. And if there were, they'd be sweating buckets! Truth? I don't know what's their deal, it's hot but it's not _that_ hot. I feel perfectly fi-

Oh! It's because I'm a fire mage isn't it? Oh well, sorry citizens. You're just gunna have to bear with the heat.

I chuckle a bit, imagining Gray and how he's dealing with the heat wave.

Just then; as if in a matter of seconds. I reach Lucy's apartment.

I hop up through the window and enter her room.

"Luce! I'm home!" I smirk *This is my 'second home' might as well announce it* "Luce?" I look around for her "Lucy?"

Hmmm, she's not in her room, living room, kitchen. Only place left is *I turn towards the bathroom door* Bathroom!

"Lucy?" I say while opening the door

"Luc-"

"AHH! NATSU GET OUT!" She throws everything in her reach at me

"Ow! Luc- Ouch! Lucy! Ow! Will you *I duck* Stop throwing! *dodge* STUFF AT ME! *bar of soap lands right in my mouth*

"Get out and I'll cease fire!"

I melt the bar of soap, which is still in-planted in my mouth "That's it!" I stomp over to the tub

"W-what are you doing?"

I take my hand and dip it inside the cold water. "Oh you like cold baths on hot days eh? Well let's turn this cold pool into a HOT TUB!" I boil her bath and make it extra steamy

"AH! NATSU STOP IT BURNS!"

I take my hand out. "That's for making my mouth taste like dove!"

"How would you know what dove tastes like?"

I cross my arms, "I was a very curious child okay"

"Umm, eww? And what are you doing here anyway! Can't you see I'm trying to cool off?"

"Oh yeah, you're still bathing" She gave me a straight face "And I came here 'cause I knew no one would be at the guild today"

"Well obviously! Do you know how hot it is!?"

"Uhh luce?" I ignite my hands

"Oh yeah. Well, IT'S HOT! Okay! And people need to cool off when it's hot!"

"C'mon! It can't be _that_ hot!"

"Natsu, if it wasn't this hot. Don't you think I would've stepped out of the tub, and kicked you out by now?"

I think for a second. "You got a point"

We fall into an awkward silence for a bit. Me rocking back and forth on the tips and heels of my feet, while whistling a tune I never knew I heard.

"Uhh, hey Natsu?"

"Oh, yeah Luce?"

"Do you…ever get hot?"

"Uh, no not really. It depends how I'm feeling or where I am"

"Oh, okay… What do you mean on how you're feeling?"

I froze in embarrassment and felt a warmth creep up my cheeks. "Um, which 'hot' are we talking about?" I say while rubbing the back of my neck

"Either, or it could be both"

(Lucy's POV)

Geez, I don't know where I got this boost of courage from! I'm sitting in a tub NAKED! Talking to Natsu about heat? This heat wave must have driven me off the bridge of sanity!

He stood silent for a while after I told him my answer. I brought my knees up closer to my chest and hugged them tighter. I knew my face was red. One from the heat and steam in the bathroom and two from the awkward conversation me and Natsu are having.

"Uhh, well I feel both" He finally answered

I brought my head up and looked at him with amazement

"W-why are you looking at me like that? I'm still human! I get…_those_ feelings…" He tried hiding his face in his scarf.

"Sorry, it's just that you're so dense! I didn't even think you had those feelings"

"Well… I do! Like any average person" His face is beginning to turn red

"Natsu you are _way_ beyond 'average" I giggled out

"Hey! I'm a dragon slayer okay! And we tend to have… hormones that are a little hard to control" His face is now scarlet

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah! And sometimes it's an instinct that we have to fight when were *ahem* aroused…"

"Aroused huh?" My mind was then clouded with desire

For him

I started to move towards him, my eyes half lidded and a smirk that I couldn't control. "Tell me Natsu, what turns you on" He moves back a bit "What makes you tick?"

"Uhh Lucy?"

I move closer seductively, water droplets running down my body. Steam rising from the bath _he_ heated up

(Natsu's POV)

I gulped. I had sweat droplets forming. I was nervous. I knew that if I went with what she's planning.

I wouldn't stop. Not until I had all of her.

I saw the way her body moved, curvy, slender, smooth. And now she's asking me what makes me tick? I have to get out of here. Before I lose con-

"What makes that fire grow inside of you?"

"Luce I really think you should stop now"

She moves even closer, close enough that her wet body is against mine. I look into her desire filled eyes, I want her. Badly.

"Tell me Natsu! What makes you" *she gets close enough to whispers in my ear* "hot?"

I had enough

"Uhh I gotta go Lucy bye!" And I run out of her apartment faster than light could travel. I needed to get out of there. Before I lost my mind and took her, all for myself. Maybe one day we'll get there, but right now. It was just too hot.

(Lucy's POV)

I watch him as he runs out of sight

I giggle

"And that should teach him to knock next time"

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable :D**

**Review, if you please**


End file.
